gingonewsfandomcom-20200213-history
'Avengers: Endgame' Decimates Record Books with $1.2 Billion Global Debut
Box Office Mojo Heading into the weekend it was a foregone conclusion that Avengers: Endgame would deliver the largest opening weekend of all-time, both domestically and globally, but to deliver a three-day domestic gross totaling an estimated $350 million and a global weekend over $1 billion was almost inconceivable. Today that figure has become a reality as Endgame not only delivered an estimated $350 million over the course of its first three days in domestic release, but a massive $1.2 billion at the global box office in just its first five days in release. Endgame's estimated $350 million debut will almost surely improve once actuals are revealed on Monday afternoon, but for now the film's opening is nearly $93 million larger than the previous record set by Avengers: Infinity War ($257.69 million) just last year and a whopping 90% of the overall weekend market share. After critics were overwhelmingly in support of the film heading into the weekend, the film's opening weekend crowd gave it an "A+" CinemaScore, the third such grade in the Marvel Cinematic Universe alongside The Avengers and Black Panther. The audience was 57% male and 61% was 25 years of age or older. Looking ahead, forecasting just where exactly Endgame will end up is near impossible, but if we were to compare to Infinity War's domestic debut, that film went on to gross nearly $680 million at the domestic box office. Should Endgame deliver a similar multiplier we're talking about a domestic performance topping $920 million, which would put it just shy of the current record domestic gross of $936.6 million set by Star Wars: The Force Awakens back in 2015. Whether Endgame is able to reach that mark will be a story for another day, but it seems safe to assume it will, at the very least, become the second largest domestic release of all-time considering the lowest multiplier for a film in the MCU is Captain America: Civil War's 2.27x, which would give Endgame a nearly $800 million domestic run. Getting back to the film's weekend performance, a look at the the records Avengers: Endgame broke this weekend at the domestic box office include: * Largest Thursday Previews: $60 million Previous Record: $57 million (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) * Widest Opening: 4,662 theaters Previous Record: 4,529 theaters (Despicable Me 3) * Largest Friday, Opening Day and Single Day: $156.7 million Previous Record: $119.1 million (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) * Largest Saturday: $109 million Previous Record: $82.1 million (Avengers: Infinity War) * Largest Sunday: $84.3 million Previous Record: $69.2 million (Avengers: Infinity War) * Domestic Opening Weekend: $350 million Previous Record: $257.69 million (Avengers: Infinity War) * #1 Movie Market Share: 90% Previous Record: 84.5% (Avengers: Age of Ultron) * Highest Per Theater Average (Wide Opening): $75,075 / 4,662 theaters Previous Record: $59,982 / 4,134 theaters () * Largest April Opening, Spring Opening, PG-13 Opening and 3-Day Gross: $350 million Previous Record: $257.69 million (Avengers: Infinity War) * Biggest Weekend Overall (Top 12 Gross): $389 million Previous Record: $305.55 million (Dec. 18–20, 2015) * Fastest to $100 Million: 1 Day Previous Record: 1 Day (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) * Fastest to $150 Million: 1 Day Previous Record: 2 Days (Avengers: Infinity War) * Fastest to $200 Million: 2 Days Previous Record: 3 Days (Avengers: Infinity War) * Fastest to $250 Million: 3 Days Previous Record: 3 Days (Avengers: Infinity War) * Fastest to $300 Million: 3 Days Previous Record: 5 Days (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) * Fastest to $350 Million: 3 Days Previous Record: 6 Days (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) * International Opening Weekend: $859 million Previous Record: $443.15 million (The Fate of the Furious) * Worldwide Opening Weekend: $1.2 billion Previous Record: $640.5 million (Avengers: Infinity War) * Global 4DX Format Opening Record: ~$15 million / 635 screens Previous Record: ~$7.5 million / 540 screens (Jurassic World) * Global 3D Opening Record: ~$540 million Previous Record: ~$366 million (Avengers: Infinity War) * Global IMAX Opening Record: $91.5 million Previous Record: $47.6 million (Star War: The Force Awakens) As already mentioned, it wasn't only domestic records that fell this weekend. Endgame's $859 million international opening is over $400 million more than the previous record set by The Fate of the Furious and the $1.2 billion in global ticket sales is nearly double the previous record of $640.5 million set by Avengers: Infinity War just last year. The film is the fastest film to ever top $1 billion globally, doing so after just five days, and it already ranks as the 18th largest worldwide release ever and the sixth largest worldwide release in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Speaking of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the franchise's 22 films have now grossed over $19.8 billion worldwide, of which nine have topped $1 billion at the global box office. Within that record setting global debut, Endgame delivered the #1 opening day ($107.8m) in China as well as the largest five-day opening weekend in the market ($330.5m) and already ranks as the #4 non-local film ever in the market. In addition to that, the film delivered the largest industry openings in 44 markets, including Australia ($30.8m), Korea ($47.4m), Brazil ($26m), Mexico ($33.1m), France ($24.2m, non-local), Italy ($19m, non-local), Spain ($13.3m) and the UK ($53.8m). Here's a look at the film's top 16 markets internationally: * China ($330.5m) * UK ($53.8m) * Korea ($47.4m) * Mexico ($33.1m) * Australia ($30.8m) * Germany ($26.9m) * India ($26.7m) * Brazil ($26.0m) * France ($24.2m) * Italy ($19.0m) * Philippines ($17.9m) * Thailand ($14.3m) * Indonesia ($14.1m) * Spain ($13.3m) * Japan ($13.0m) * Hong Kong ($12.5m) * Taiwan ($12.3m) The film will release in Russia on Monday, April 29, serving as the final international market where the film has yet to be released. Amazingly enough, Disney and Marvel didn't stop with Endgame this weekend as Captain Marvel entered its eighth week in release and dipped just -10% for an estimated $8 million three-day and a runner-up finish at the weekend box office. The film has now grossed over $413 million at the domestic box office, topping Wonder Woman to become the ninth largest superhero release all-time domestically. Internationally, Captain Marvel '''added over $2 million for a global weekend topping $10 million and a global cume that now stands at $1.11 billion, making it the #24 overall global release of all-time. Warner Bros. and New Line's '''The Curse of La Llorona dipped -72% in its sophomore session for an estimated $7.5 million three-day and a domestic cume that now stands at $41.28 million after ten days in release. Internationally, the film brought in nearly $8 million this weekend for an overseas cume that now stands at $45.7 million for a global cume totaling $87 million. Disney's release of Fox's Breakthrough landed in fourth place, dipping -44% in its second weekend in release. The film delivered an estimated $6.3 million over the three-day for a domestic cume that now totals $26.1 million. Rounding out the top five is Universal's Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm with an estimated $5.6 million '''(-35%) and a domestic cume that now totals over $370 million as it enters its sixth week in release. The film is continously falling behind it's precessdor as it grossed $391 million around this same period. Internationally, the film brought in $6.3 million this weekend for an overseas cume that now stands at $504.9 million with a global cume totalling $875.3 million. Outside the top five is WB's '''Shazam! with an estimated $5.5 million (-66%) and a domestic cume that now totals over $131 million as it enters its fourth week in release. Internationally, the film added an estimated $5.4 million from 80 markets in release for an overseas total that now tops $215 million and a global tally that stands at $346.4 million. Next weekend will see four films go into wide release, hoping to find some room to exist alongside Endgame's sophomore frame. STX will debut their first original animated feature in Uglydolls, debuting in over 3,600 theaters; Lionsgate and Summit will release the comedy Long Shot into ~3,100 locations; Screen Gems will open the thriller The Intruder; and Briarcliff will go wide with El Chicano. You can check out all of this weekend's estimated results right here and we'll be updating our charts with weekend actuals on Monday afternoon. Category:News articles Category:Box Office Mojo Category:2019 Category:Universal Animation Category:Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm